Lori and Loru
Lori and Loru are 2 curvy blonde twins from Mazinkaiser and other Mazinger cr-p. Threy are kinda like Hello Nurse from Animaniacs as they got super dynamite bods but are smart and cool and skilled. Mazinkaiser In the MazinKaiser OAV series, the twins first appear as assistants to Prof. Gennosuke Yumi and the objects of affection by Koji Kabuto, Shiro Kabuto and Boss due to their busty physiques, much to the annoyance of Sayaka Yumi. In Mazinkaiser OVA 4 they show up in skimpy swimwear and seduce Koji but it p-ssed off Sayaka. Thry also do stuff wth Shiro even though hes like in grade school. oh japan... In here Loru is played by Shiho Kukuchi who was also Jun Kazama in Tekken 2, Whip in The King of Fighters series, Tefe in the 2003 Astro Boy (which had a great GBA game by Sega and Treasure), Hillary/Hiromi Tachibana in Beyblade, Yanagi Akiko in Corrector Yui, Momiji I Inuyasha and Merrybell Candy Stuart in Voogies Angel (Dat Masami Ohbari babe fest). Lori was voices in here by Akiko HiramAtsu who was White in Agent Aika(undies!!!!), Hidariko / Pretty Kyoko Ariyoshi in Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku, Epsi.lon in the 2003 Astro Boy, Yukari Tanizaki in Azumanga Daioh (uguu), Kūkaku Shiba in Bleach (dat Rangiku), Seira Hazuki / Misty Honey in Cutey Honey Flash, Fuuko Kirisawa in Flame of Recca (which I never saw but heard it was dubbed by the guys who did the Canadian dub of DBGT), Diana and Elaine in Genocyber (that's worse than Urotsukidoji), Cathy in Gunsmith Cats, BT and Bordeaux in .hack//(I recall liking that), Yuki Samejima in Kizuna (a yaoi), Kobata in One Piece (which goes on forever), Bloodberry in Saber Marionette (she's the hot one), Castor, Calaveras, U Estern, Reiko Kanagawa/Sailor Gamer and Dokanko in Sailor Moon, Aki Hinata in SGT. Frog, Haruko Akagi in Slam Dunk (which I read the manga of), Selena Biatz in Slayers Return (dat Naga) and Mary Champ in Zoids (which I liked) Mazinkaiser vs The Great General of Darkness‏‎ In here the Million Alpha is piloted by Lori and Loru. Despite being part of the Mazinger Army, it does not even have a passing resemblance to Mazinger Z. It has the ability to fly at high speeds and fire beams from a special device located behind its face. The Million Alpha can also use its spike-like arms in melee combat. The cockpits for the twin sisters were placed in the t-tschest of the robot, in a similar way to Marquis Yanus's robot. In the Mazinkiser vs The Dark General OVA, both Lori and Loru die piloting the mecha when they are crushed to death by General Birdler‏‎ in their cockpits, but they also destroy the flying fortress Mikeros when they ram the general into the vessel and self-destruct. Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z Hen In here the Twins are pilots of the Million α (Alpha). The twins are supporting characters in Shin Mazinger as members of the Mazinger Army who are seen killed in battle in the pilot episode. The two later met a similar fate during battle against the armies of Ankoku Daishogun. In here Lori is voiced by Yukiko Monden who was Jack and Maid in Cat Planet Cuties and Sayaka in K-on. She's just starting out I think Lolu was voiced by Mayuki Makiguchi who was Yūki Mizusawa in Beyblade Metal Fury (the gay one), Yuri Usui in Cardfight!! Vanguard (spoiler; Yugioh is better), Young Gai in Naruto, Serena in Pokémon and young Moritaka Mashiro in bakuman. Category:Human Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Mazinger Characters Category:Deceased